


Starting out

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Starting out

So far our honeymoon had been amazing. We’d found a really remote part of the island to take walks, and we’d taken some incredible pictures, then we’d had the beachy part of our honeymoon and lounged around for hours in the sun just talking and laughing together.

Yesterday we swam with dolphins and took a trip into one of the local villages. I was the adventurous type, and I was glad that Julian was helping me to tick a few things off of my bucket list. There wasn’t much time for me to do the things that I wanted to do back home, not only due to Julian’s schedule as a footballer, but also due to my own career. I work in a nursery with 2-4 year olds, who were adorable but exhausting. I only got a few weeks off a year, and alternate weekends off, but Julian never seemed to mind that.

We made time for each other whenever we could. It hadn’t been easy for us, and there had been a few times when we had thought about calling it a day and breaking up. Neither of us could bear to be apart. We had trial breaks, but of course none of them were successful and we always found ourselves back in each other’s arms.

Just over a year ago, after two years together, Julian had proposed to me. I had never been so happy in my entire life. Not even a classroom full of smiling toddlers made me as happy as Julian did. We were young, yes, but I already knew that he was the one.

The people I worked with had joked with me for months before the proposal, calling me Mrs Draxler and making light hearted fun of my desire to marry him.

I couldn’t believe now, as I looked down at my wedding ring, that I was actually his wife. It felt unreal.

I looked over at him then. He was sat on the sofa of our hotel room, tapping away at the keyboard on his phone. Benni had sent him a joke, and he was eagerly replying to his friend. I always admired their friendship, it was sweet.

“I think today tired me out more than a day at work ever could, babe.” I laughed as I pulled my shoes off and flopped down onto the bed.

“How so?”

“Children are really energetic Jule, and it takes a lot to keep up with them, and keep them under control. Our walk today though, that could compete.” I laughed and he stood, walking over to me. He sat down beside me on the edge of the bed before leaning down and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t have any.” He lay back as he said that, taking one of my hands. We lay quietly for a moment before he spoke again. “I would like to though. I’d like to have kids with you. I know that you work with them though, and that may have put you off. I know that we’re still young also but, I see my team mates with their families and I want that for us.”

“Are you really serious about this?” I asked, looking at him, as I propped myself up on my elbow having turned onto my side to face him.

He nodded. “I am. I’ve been thinking about it a lot in the run up to the wedding. I know the wedding was stressful, the thought of us having kids was the thing that got me through the stress of it all.”

“I just didn’t expect you to say this so soon. I thought you’d want to wait. Honestly, I’m ready to have a baby whenever you are. I haven’t been put off by working with kids. I wouldn’t have wanted to work with them if I didn’t like them. Seeing a smiling child every day is what keeps me going, if the one I came home to was half you, and half me, well that would be ever better.” I blushed as I said the last part.

“We don’t even have to have a boy…I’d be happy with anything. I just want to have a family with you. I’m pretty sure our kid would be the cutest thing ever.” I tried to hide my blush as he said that, he had the hugest grin on his face.

“Are we seriously trying for a honeymoon baby?” I laughed.

He rolled me over then, rolling himself on top of me in one swift movement, before pressing his lips to mine, then whispering against my ear. “I think we are…”


End file.
